The present disclosure relates to real-time imaging systems for detecting differential levels of emissivity. In particular, the disclosure relates to detecting explosive devices. The present application claims benefit under 35 U.S.C. 120 of Provisional Application. No. 60/739,055, filed on Nov. 21, 2005 the contents of which are hereby fully incorporated by reference.
Safety is an important consideration, especially at locations where the volume of human traffic is high. At airports, subway entrances, border crossing, sporting events, concerts, and other public gatherings, an intentional detonation of a concealed explosive device may result in numerous human injuries. In such environments, it is difficult to detect a person carrying a concealed explosive device. In addition, it is desirable to identify the person carrying the concealed explosive device at a safe distance from a crowd of people in order to have enough time to react once the detection is confirmed. Past efforts for standoff explosive detection have relied upon X-ray, millimeter wave radar, mass spectrometry and neutron spectrometry. However, these methods have been successful only when in close proximity with the human subject (distances<5 m).